


"I love you, Rae."

by stuckysoul



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, bbrae - Freeform, this needed to be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckysoul/pseuds/stuckysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy and Raven are the new cute couple of the tower. Can Beast Boy finally make Raven's birthday a happy occasion? After all, this day may mean nothing to Raven, but it means the world to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you, Rae."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I only have three OTPs. This is one of them. AND I CAN BARELY FIND A SCRAP OF FANFICTION ABOUT THEIR PERFECT RELATIONSHIP! So I decided to remedy the situation. I'm sorry, this is a bit rushed and not my best work. If you guys like it though, I would love to write a series about them and their relationship! Leave a kudos or a comment if you want to see more! Love you guys!

Beast Boy woke up with a start as his watch alarm beeped quietly in his ear. He turned it off as quickly as he could and then froze. Raven shifted slightly and her soft leg gently brushed against him. Beast Boy shivered and tried not to wake her as he delicately rose from his side of the bed. He instantly transformed into a mouse and scampered out of the room. Once he was in the dark hallway, he knew he was in the clear. Today was Raven's birthday. He knew she didn't like her birthday, but ever since they had defeated Trigon several years earlier, she had been much more willing to celebrate it. This was her first birthday as his girlfriend and Beast Boy planned to make it special. Special in a, Raven-y sort of way.

________________________________________

Raven yawned and slowly opened her eyes. The sun was just beginning to rise, filling her room with soft light. She rubbed her eyes and looked to her left, expecting to see Beast Boy drooling all over his pillow like he normally slept. Instead, she saw only a ruffled sheet and his covers empty. _That's odd_ , she thought. _I can't even remember the last time BB woke up before me_. She sat up and looked around her room. Nothing seemed wrong or out of place. Her hundreds of books still lined the walls, and her shelf covered in the teddy bears BB insisted on getting her still hung beside her door. She stepped up from her bed and clipped her cape into place. She snapped her belt on as well and headed for the door. She wasn't sure who might be awake at this hour, but she couldn't wait for an explanation from Beast Boy. Nothing got him to wake up before ten. Not even waffles, which is seriously saying something. She stepped into the hallway and began to head upstairs.

________________________________________

Beast Boy sprinted around the control room, trying to finished everything before Raven woke up. Robin and Cyborg sat at the counter, desperately trying to keep their heads up and stay awake.

"Beast Boy, do you really think she is even going to like this?" Robin mumbled out between yawns. Cyborg's face crashed down to the table before he snapped back awake.

"Yeah! I mean, you remember what happened last year. With that clown you hired?"

Beast Boy continued to prepare. "That was different. We weren't dating then! This is gonna be way better. I know what she wants now!"

Starfire jumped out of the chair she was sitting in while watching the security cameras. "Eeep! She is entering the elevator. She has woken up and is now coming to us!"

Beast Boy rushed to the couch and dug around underneath it for the present he had hidden there earlier. He stood in the center of the room with the gift hidden behind his back and waited for her to walk through the doors.

_________________________________________

Raven yawed as she left the elevator. She shouldn't have stayed up so late watching zombie movies with BB. He really did love them, though. She stepped through the doors and her jaw dropped. She scanned the room in unbelievable awe. The tower had been completely redecorated to match the theme of her bedroom. Gruesome yet intriguing statues stood as centerpieces. Pieces of Azarathian culture lined the walls. Her eyes finally landed on Beast Boy. He smiled, just a little, and held out a single rose. "Happy Birthday, Raven."

Raven flew into Beast Boy's arms. He wrapped his arms around her as they embraced. Her face tucked into the crook of his neck, her hair tickling his soft cheek. He slowly let go of her, not wanting to, still wanting to give her his present. He held out a small package wrapped in simple brown paper. She looked down at the tiny package and smiled. She unfastened the tape and pulled the paper gently away from its contents. A beautiful, deep purple journal fell into her hand. It was made of soft, supple leather, and her name had been carefully engraved into the bottom. She stared at the journal, absorbing its beauty. Beast Boy laughed awkwardly.

"Its-uh-synthetic leather. I would have gotten you the real thing if I wasn't worried that it had once been my cousin!" He cracked himself up while Robin and Cyborg moaned in the background. Raven finally looked away from the journal and up into Beast Boy's eyes.

"It's perfect." She whispered. He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I love you, Rae."

She smiled as she returned the hug. "I love you, too."


End file.
